nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Stall
Der Stall ist in der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor eines der Gebäude, die Spieler in ihrer Garnison auf einer großen Baufläche errichten können. Die Baupläne dafür sind im Garnisonsaußenposten von Nagrand erhältlich. Im Stall erhaltet ihr zudem bis zu sechs tägliche Quests, die jeweils 20 Garnisonsressourcen als Belohung bieten. Beschreibung Der Stall bietet erhebliche Verbesserungen für Eure Reittiere, unter anderem könnt ihr so zum Beispiel eure Reitgeschwindigkeit in Draenor erhöhen. Darüber hinaus erlaubt er euch, exklusive Reittiere zu fangen und auszubilden. Diese einzigartigen Reittiere erscheinen überall auf der Welt, und nachdem ihr sie gefunden und per Lasso eingefangen habt, schickt ihr sie zum Training in eure Garnison. In den darauffolgenden Trainingsquests könnt ihr die Reittiere eurer Sammlung hinzufügen. Durch die mit diesem beeindruckenden Gebäude verbundenen Erfolge schaltet ihr weitere Reittiere und den Titel „Stallmeister“ frei. * Stufe 1: Ermöglicht das Fangen und Ausbilden spezieller Reittiere auf Draenor. Lässt Euch außerdem im Freien von Draenor von Eurem Reittier aus mit Objekten interagieren. ** Bauplan erhältlich beim Ausbau der Garnison auf Stufe 2. * Stufe 2: Gegnerische Angriffe machen Euch nicht mehr benommen, während Ihr im Freien von Draenor auf einem Reittier unterwegs seid. ** Benötigt Außenposten Nagrand oder Stufe 100. Käuflich beim Bauplanhändler in der Garnison. ** Bauplan ist alternativ käuflich in Ashran zu erwerben gegen eine "Umfassende Bauanleitung für einen Außenposten". * Stufe 3: Erhöht die Reitgeschwindigkeit in Draenor um 20%. ** Benötigt Erfolg: Meister der Reittiere und Stufe 100. Käuflich beim Bauplanhändler in der Garnison. Das Abenteuer In Draenor gab es viele wilde Kreaturen, die ein Meister der Tiere wie Keegan Feuerbart (Allianz) bzw. Tormak der Vernarbte (Horde) zähmen konnte, um die Truppen der Garnison mit beeindruckenden Kriegsreittieren auszustatten. Bei der Allianz wurde Keegan unterstützt von Fanny Feuerbart und bei der Horde stand die Weise Paluna Tormak zur Seite. Zähmbare Tiere Eber Spieler, die in ihrer Garnison einen Stall errichten, können dort lernen, einen Eber als Reittier zu zähmen und auszubilden. Doch dazu müssen sie zunächst erst einmal einen jungen Felshauer mit dem Eberlasso einfangen und ihm folgen, bis er gezähmt war. Die großen Eber aus Gorgrond dienten sowohl als Reittiere als auch als ausgezeichnete Nahrungsquelle. Einige davon in der Garnison zu haben, war gar keine dumme Idee. Tatsächlich fand sich der gezähmte Felshauer erstaunlich schnell mit dem Stall ab und stürzte sich ins Heu. Möglicheriwese waren diese Eber bereits zum Teil domestiziert. Quest 100: Ergreifung eines Ebers (Allianz, Horde) Elekk Die Ebenen von Nagrand auf Draenor sind so üppig bewachsen und fruchtbar, dass man dort die kräftigsten Tiere zu Gesicht bekommt, die an diesem Ort leben. Unter ihnen ist der große Elekk. Ein prachtvolles Tier mit Hörnern, die größer werden können als männliche Draenei oder Tauren. Diese Wiesentrampler sind tief mit ihrer Heimat Nagrand verwurzelt. Nach all den Jahren der Domestizierung durch die Draenei sollte die Ausbildung kein Problem sein... Für diejenigen, die es verstehen, einen von ihnen zu zähmen. Flussbestie * Flussbestie Grollhuf Hoch im Norden, in den eisigen Gipfeln des Frostfeuergrats, fand man z.B. den wolligen Grollhuf. Diese Tiere waren robust und wehrten sich erbittert, wenn sie in die Enge getrieben wurden. Keiner sollte erwarten, eines kampflos zähmen zu können. Wenn er Kommandant es dennoch versuchen wollte, gaben ihm die Stallmeister ein Lasso. Damit sollte er versuchen, in den nördlichen Ausläufern des Frostfeuergrats einen jungen Eishuf zu fangen, und ihm folgen, bis er gezähmt war, ehe das Tier ihm das Seil aus den Händen riß. Gelang dies, brachte der Kommandant den gezähmten Eishuf in den Stall der Garnison. Die Stallmeister stellten fest, dass dieser Kerl die Wärme anscheinend genoß, da er kurz nach seiner Ankunft bereits eingeschlafen war. Die Stallmeister hatten den Grollhuf für die Nacht mit Streu versorgt; so konnte er sich ausruhen, ehe er ausgebildet wurde. , Talbuk * Talbuk Wolf Die Wölfe von Draenor haben Kiefer aus Stahl, und die Wölfe von Nagrand, als Reittiere des sagenumwobenen Kriegshymnenklans, können einen Mann im Handumdrehen in Stücke reißen. Außerdem sind sie schneller und beweglicher als alles, was die Abenteurer bisher zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Kein Wunder, dass die Orcs diese Wölfe für sich haben wollen. Dennoch gibt es tief in Nagrand junge Knurrer, die noch gezähmt werden können. Allerdings sind sie nicht nur schneller und geschickter als jedes andere Tier im Land, sondern auch das wildeste Tier in ganz Draenor. Die Zähmung eines Wolfes als Reittier stellt deshalb eine große Herausforderung für die Abenteurer dar, hier stoßen sie an ihre Grenzen. Mit einem Wolfslasso, dem letzten Zähmerseil, sollen sie sich trotzdem daran machen, einen jungen Knurrer einzufangen und ihm folgen, bis er gezähmt war. Anschließend sollen sie das Tier zurück in den Stall zu Fanny Feuerbart (A) bzw. Weise Paluna (H) bringen. Ausbildung Nach der Zähmung geht es an die tägliche Ausbildung. Je nach Ausbildungsgrad müssen folgende Kämpfe abolviert werden: * Riesenhauer - Art: Elekk. Zone: Schattenmondtal (WoD) * Rakkiri - Art: Fledermaus. Zone: Frostfeuergrat. * Sichelklaue - Art: Raptor. Zone: Gorgrond. * Gezz'ran - Art: Sphärenjäger. Zone: Talador * Bulbapore - Art: Fungusriese. Zone: Spitzen von Arakk * Gorianischer Tierpeitscher - Art: Oger. Zone: Nagrand (WoD) * Nachtflügelroc - Art: Roc. Zone: Nagrand (WoD) * Zornmotte - Art: Motte. Zone: Nagrand (WoD) * Donnersturm - Art: Luftzorn. Zone: Nagrand (WoD) * Eisenfräser - Art: Felswurm. Zone: Nagrand (WoD) * Karak der Großjäger - Art: Orcjäger. Zone: Nagrand (WoD) * Malmkiefer - Art: Wolf (Garn). Zone: Nagrand (WoD) In der letzten Prüfung für das Reittier ging es gegen eine der schrecklichsten Kreaturen dieses Landes. Man nennt sie die "Garn". Diese nachtschwarzen Wölfe sind doppelt so groß wie normale Wölfe und konnten einen Orc in Sekundenschnelle in Stücke reißen. Die Tiere in Draenor hatten vollkommen zu Recht Angst vor ihnen. Da draußen streifte ein einsamer Garn umher, der Nagrand zu seiner Heimat gemacht hatte. Ihn mussten die Abenteurer vom Rücken ihres Ausbildungstieres besiegen. Wenn sie beide überlebten, war ihr neues Reittier für alle zukünftigen Aufgaben wahrhaft bereit. Erschwerungen Schwarze Klaue von Sethe Die angehenden Tierzähmer hatten wahrscheinlich schon die riesige schwarze Klaue von Sethe im Vorratsstapel des Stalls bemerkt. Weise Paluna hatte sie während der Jagd auf neue zähmbare Tiere gefunden. Die Tiere schienen große Angst vor ihr zu haben, vielleicht hatte das Biest, zu dem sie gehörte, sie vorher gejagt. Die Klaue hat eine seltsame Wirkung auf die Reittiere im Stall. Wenn man sie bei der Ausbildung eines zukünftigen Reittiers dabei hatte, war das Reittier VIEL verwundbarer. Doch sollten die Abenteurer der Meinung sein, dass die Ausbildung nicht hart genug war, konnten sie sich selbst fordern, indem sie die Klaue bei sich trugen. Paluna dachte, die Tiere Draenors damit zu überwältigen, wäre sicherlich eine Belohnung wert. Garnzahnhalskette Einer der Orcjäger, über den Fanny Feuerbart (A) bzw. Weise Paluna (H) stolperten, als sie mit den Tieren zwecks deren Ausbildung unterwegs waren, verlor eine Garnzahnhalskette. Die beiden Tierzähmerinnen hatten Tiere noch nie so heftig auf irgendetwas reagieren sehen. In ihrer ganzen Zeit als Weiser und Zähmer hatte die beiden die Tiere noch nie so durchdrehen sehen, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie diese Halskette in den Stall mitbrachten. Sollten die Stallbesitzer nun der Meinung sein, dass die Ausbildung ihrer Tiere noch nicht hart genug war, dann sollten sie die Garnzahnhalskette bei sich tragen. Ihre Ausbildungsreittiere würden dann NOCH verwundbarer sein. Doch vorsichtig! Fanny und Paluna würden zwar demjenigen einen Preis geben, der jedes Tier mit diesem Artefakt zähmen konnte, aber sie wollten nicht erleben, dass die Abenteurer dabei draufgingen! Galerie Ställe Horde Lvl 3 392134.jpg Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Garnisonen Externe Links * Blizzard Entertainment: Mastering the Many Mounts (englischer Guide, 15. Mai 2015) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Heldengarnison Kategorie:Reittier